


(love) sick

by scarletwidow16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/F, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Natasha Romanov Feels, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sick Natasha Romanov, Sleepy Cuddles, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwidow16/pseuds/scarletwidow16
Summary: The "tough" Natasha gets sick. Wanda figures tea and cuddles will help.





	(love) sick

**Author's Note:**

> a second one shot already? anyways i hope you all enjoy <33

Wanda, overwhelmed with exhaustion, had returned to the avengers complex after the success of a smaller mission alongside Steve and Clint. 

“Good work today guys,” Steve announced as he walked over to the kitchen.

“Yeah, don’t mention it,” Clint drawled. Steve threw him an ice pack, which he immediately used to cover his one hell of a black eye. Wanda started to giggle at his situation.

“Check your surroundings next time,” Steve laughed. 

“Like I don’t do that. Watch where you throw that fucking shield of yours,” Clint groaned.

“Language!” both Wanda and Steve shouted in unison with gleeful grins on their faces. 

“Wanda, why don’t you go find your Natasha? Or do you have something better to do?” Clint pondered. He winced while repositioning the ice pack that was solely hiding his pain.

Wanda’s faced beam as she strutted away from the kitchen and checked by the common area. She frowned to see Natasha nowhere to be seen, so she headed for the bedroom. She gently pushed the door open to find the redhead groggily scrolling through her phone. She brightens up slightly at the sight of the brunette.

“Oh you look terrible,” Wanda teased. 

“Thanks,” Natasha muttered sarcastically.

“So how are you feeling? Better since I last saw you I hope.”

“Nope, still feel like complete shit.”

“The Black Widow sick? I’d never thought I’d see the day,” Wanda chuckled.

“You know what Wanda?” The redhead squinted her eyes at the brunette. “You’ve made me soft,” she huffed.

“Or maybe because you don’t ever take care of yourself?”

“Wrong. I don’t put others in front of me, unless it’s you,” Natasha remarks slyly. This caused the witch to playfully roll her eyes.

“You’re lucky I’m here to take care of you,” Wanda says softly.

“And why’s that?” Natasha smirks.

“Because I love you,” Wanda smiles.

Natasha couldn’t help but grin. Wanda placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the bedroom. Moments later, she returns with a cup of green tea and the steam greets Natasha’s face.

“Thank you babe,” she sniffled. Romanoff took several sips and began to relax. “So how was the mission?”

“We met up with Fury at headquarters where he gave us a location. Apparently there was another threat against SHIELD, but we shut that down quickly - not too much action.”

Natasha paused for a moment. “I miss kicking ass,” she pouted.

“Oh hush it’s only been a day,” Wanda replies. The redhead groaned angrily in response. “Aw you’re so cute when you’re angry, you know that right?” the brunette teases.

“Bite me,” her voice coarse.

Wanda tries to hold in a laugh as she brought her pointer finger closer to the Romanoff’s face.

_ Boop. _

“Did you just-”

“Mhm,” Wanda grins.

“You know what? I hope you get sick too,” she declared while adding an exaggerated cough.

“You’ve already been inside me, I can handle your germs too.”

Natasha, who happened to be taking a sip of tea, nearly spits it out in shock. She shook her head and saw the witch’s amused look on her face. “Well-played,” she replies coolly. 

“Another reason why you love me perhaps?”

“Something like that,” she smirked. Wanda raised her brow and grinned in return.

The agent let out a gentle yawn. “Can I make a request for sick cuddles?” she begged.

“Anything for you my love.” 

Wanda changed into an oversized t-shirt and slipped under the covers next to the redhead. She wrapped her arms around Natasha as the agent laid her head on the brunette’s shoulder. Wanda placed another kiss on her forehead and began to run her fingers through the copper curls, leaning over to nuzzle her a bit. Minutes had passed as she looked down at a sleeping Natasha. 

“I love this soft side of you” the brunette murmured. 

**Author's Note:**

> im experimenting with a lot of fluff - so maybe we will see angst/smut in the future??
> 
> anyways thank you for reading and i would very much appreciate feedback on my work, so i can improve on my writing :)


End file.
